


Despoiled

by Hildigunnur



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Weir seduces his brother's new roommate. AU (non-figure skating).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackycomelately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/gifts).



> This is an alternative universe of convenience as I couldn't make the idea for the fic work within Johnny's and Evan's real life relationship. I sincerely hope that my lovely recipient doesn't mind.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to my beta. All remaining error are mine and mine alone.

Diva tantrums were something Johnny encountered on a daily basis and he even had a few of them himself on occasion but in the twenty-two years his younger brother had been alive, he had hardly ever heard him even raise his voice. Therefore it wasn't exactly surprising he didn't know how to deal with Boz screaming at him. It was like looking at a previously white wall all splattered in brightly colored paint.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Johnny? I knew you were a self-serving bastard but cruel? I'm fucking disgusted with you." Boz's usually calm and almost lazy voice was now trembling with emotion.

"Boz, I wasn't…" Johnny tried to explain himself but his brother wasn't having any of that.

"I know you don't like the word 'no' and that you are used to getting everything and everyone you want but seriously, you could have left Evan alone."

Sleeping with Evan Lysacek, his brother's new roommate, might not have been Johnny's wisest move to date. Almost all of his drunken hook-ups were stupid ideas to begin with, especially those who took place shortly after a breakup. Johnny, of course, had been through one of those recently when his (only slightly older) boyfriend flounced off when it turned out Johnny had no desire to move half the year down to Florida. What the hell was he going to do down there? There wasn't a high demand for Broadway dancers in the Everglades the last time he checked.

So if he thought that seducing this tall, cute, dorky closet case was a fun activity for his brother's party? It wasn't like playing Grand Theft Auto and stuffing his face with Doritos like everyone else, was going to stop him from suffering from boredom. Plus Evan had been looking at him like a biologist would look at something he was sure would be a new species. It was probably that hint of wistful longing that made Johnny act. Who didn't appreciate being desired like that? Especially when they had just been dumped for Florida.

+++

Boz's introduction had been brief. "Hey, Evan. My brother, Johnny. Johnny, this is Evan, the new roomie."

Johnny had taken his time to take in Evan's tall and wiry frame, the brown, slightly doggish eyes and those hands: those huge hands. He had a bit of a thing for large hands and he could just imagine those long fingers almost spanning the tiny waist he was so proud of maintaining. Fueled by half a bottle of Skyy raspberry vodka he'd found in the kitchen, he'd set out to get Evan to do exactly that and hopefully something more.

Evan obviously had been brought up well because as soon as Johnny managed to chip past the initial layer of coyness, Evan was ready to divulge tidbits about himself (including the fact that it had been his wish since he was fifteen to study law at Colombia and now he was living that dream) and he even managed to sound genuinely interested when asking Johnny about his career as a dancer.

However, by the time the raspberry flavor of the vodka he was drinking started to taste a little bit sickly, Johnny felt there had been enough idle chitchat for now.

"So anyone special in your life? Secret wives? Bastard offspring?" Johnny took great care to look up at Evan over the rim of his glass. Whether it was the question or Johnny's flirty gaze, Evan blushed and his mouth twitched before he answered.

"No, not at the moment… I…"

Johnny could sense it. He knew that Evan wanted to tell him that they were about the same amount of queer but he had obviously never said it out loud. And Johnny couldn't resist the urge to push.

"You what? No wives? How about husbands or simply boyfriends?"

Evan's smile had to be the very definition of bashful.

"Oh," Johnny said, faking surprise and a concerned tone of voice. "You are … " and he whispered the next words, "gay and not out yet?" A dark sort of thrill was growing in the pit of his stomach as Evan gave the tiniest of nods.

"You can't tell Brian or the others."

Johnny almost asked who he meant before realizing that Evan was referring to Boz. No one called his brother Brian, not even their grandparents. God, Evan needed to get laid and not later than now.

"If you need someone there for you, I mean, I'm gay and they tell me I'm a good listener," Johnny said while skating his fingers over Evan's left forearm. "I can help you with anything you want."

Evan looked down at Johnny's fingers and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Like, are you totally sure? That you are gay, I mean? Ever been with a man? You could try it out before committing and coming out and all. Better to be safe than sorry and all that." Johnny moved his fingers up to Evan's upper arm. Evan looked at him, an obvious question burning in his eyes.

"I'm offering," Johnny said in his most suggestive tone.

"I… I'm not… that is…" Evan took a step back, not out of outright fear but what looked like disbelief to Johnny which, in return, made Johnny feel impatient and ready to snap.

"Come on, you want this. I can see the way you look at me." Johnny closed the gap between them and in one fluid movement, lifted his hand up to pull Evan's face to him. The kiss seemed to catch Evan off guard and as he caught up with what was happening; it was like he was trying to struggle a little away from Johnny but Johnny was determined to get Evan into the kiss. As soon as he felt Evan kiss him back, there was a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Not quite the proverbial butterflies, more like a small snake slithering.

Johnny was a very good kisser, that he knew both from the fact that he'd been told so repeatedly and from how he had turned many of his lovers into improved and better kissers. Evan was catching up at a pretty satisfactory pace, though there was something different about the way he kissed and it took Johnny a moment to realize why he thought that. Normally you could tell how a guy fucked from the way he kissed, the rhythmic way he'd lap his tongue at your mouth but all Evan did was match Johnny's pace. Still, Johnny was positive that Evan wanted to fuck him. Maybe the thought hadn't completely formed in his head yet but it was there, the look was already in Evan's eyes, the hungry look Johnny was so used to have raking his body. He hardly ever objected to that kind of attention.

Evan seemed to be satisfied with petting Johnny's shoulders and upper arms. Determined to have things moving at a respectable pace, Johnny grabbed his hands, mindlessly stroking over the long fingers as he moved Evan's hands down to his ass. If there was anything Johnny knew with any certainty, it was the fact his ass was fantastic. He didn't need the gazes of almost everyone he met to tell him that, his eyes and a mirror were all he needed to tell him that all the Pilates he did had sculpted what could be deemed the perfect bottom.

There were a few moments where Evan didn't even move his hands, just held them still like he didn't know that he was free to grab. In those moments, Johnny took the opportunity to show Evan exactly how he fucked with his kissing and Evan's fingers were soon sinking into the firm but pliable flesh of Johnny's ass.

After what Johnny deemed to be sufficient making out, he twisted away from Evan and picked up his glass to finish what was in it.

"Gonna show me the inside of your room here, Evan?"

When Evan didn't respond right away as he still stood rooted to the spot, Johnny couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Come on, it isn't going to hurt. At least not now."

+++

Evan's room turned out to be awfully Spartan, devoid of any decoration except for a motivation poster with a picture of a man climbing an ice wall and the caption "Ambition – many of life's failures occur when people give up without realizing how close they are to success", sticky-tacked over a desk with stacks upon stacks of what looked like legal texts. Johnny didn't give them a lot of thought before attacking Evan and his lips again.

Taking care to use just enough teeth and tongue to keep Evan wanting more, Johnny snaked his hands down to unbutton the fly of Evan's jeans. As he was opening the last button, Evan pushed at his hands and tried to protest but Johnny kissed him harder, then broke away.

"Don't be coy," he said as he shed his top and stepped away so Evan could best admire his slender, toned form.

Then Johnny stepped forward again and pulled up the hem of Evan's t-shirt. "Come on," he purred, "I want to see you."

Evan didn't push his hands away but stood still as Johnny pulled at the t-shirt, his shoulders hunching down as the garment came off. Johnny didn't understand why. Perhaps Evan was bit on the skinny side but Johnny couldn't help himself as he dragged his fingers over the well-defined pecs and down his sides to dip his fingers under the waistband of Evan's jeans. He felt Evan tense as he pushed his hands further down.

"Relax," Johnny breathed before licking under Evan's jawbone as he ghosted his fingers over the front of his underwear, feeling that Evan was half-hard already. He could probably get him fully hard in moments but Johnny wanted to play a little bit more. It had been a while since Johnny had got on with someone with such a fantastic body - keeping away from his fellow dancers, he tended to stick with guys somewhat older than he was. Right now though, he definitely had an appetite for nervous and virginal law students.

After reaching up for a kiss, Johnny dropped down to his heels and tried to get Evan's jeans down again. He was successful as Evan's hands were now in his hair, like Evan instinctively knew what Johnny was about to do.

Evan's dick was long already though it was still only at half-mast. Johnny smiled to him as he steadied himself against Evan before reaching out with his tongue to give him an experimental lick. The response was everything he'd hoped for as Evan yelped and jerked back a little.

"Never had one of those, have you?" Johnny whispered before sucking the tip of Evan's cock into his mouth. Evan jerked back again like he couldn't handle the sensation.

"Evan, this is not going to hurt, I promise. This is going to feel good, I'm told I'm excellent at this." Johnny allowed himself the tiniest of eye-rolls before putting his mouth back on Evan's dick. This time he managed to get more of it into his mouth before Evan started squirming again but this time Johnny was ready for him, gripping his hips and pulling him forward.

As Johnny ran his tongue up the underside of Evan's cock, he felt how Evan grew harder and harder still and a triumphant sort of twist grew in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to bring Evan to his knees and while Johnny was capable of giving him the blowjob of his life, sucking his soul out through his dick, he wanted to kick the door off Evan's metaphorical closet. A blowjob would go far but not far enough.

"Enough of this," Johnny said out loud as he let Evan's hard dick slip out of his mouth. He rose to his feet to lead Evan to his bed. Evan's brain seemed be lagging as he stood motionless by his bed until Johnny got him to lie down but not without pulling his jeans and underwear down.

"Now, just enjoy."

As Johnny was pulling off his skinny jeans, he felt Evan watching him. He looked awkward there, lying with his jeans pushed down to his knees, hard as a rock and his hands twitching by his sides.

When Johnny was finally naked, he turned slowly for Evan before bending down to get a condom wrapper from the pockets of his jeans. All the prep Johnny needed was the excess lubrication from the condom wrapper. Probably for the best as Evan looked like he wouldn't last very long.

There was still self-preservation left in Evan because as Johnny straddled him, Evan lifted his hands to Johnny's thighs.

"I'm not…"

"Shush, I know. It will be so good. Don't worry. You just need to lie back and enjoy." Johnny grabbed Evan's hands to put them at his waist as he sank down.

There were few things that Johnny loved more in life that being filled by cock and Evan was proving to be more than adequate at that. Of course Johnny was in control; he loved riding his lovers, pushing them to the brink with the undulations of his hips, using his inner muscles to milk the orgasm out of them. From the looks of it, he didn't have to milk Evan's out, Evan was arching up into every tiny movement Johnny made, his breath coming out in labored gasps, punctuated by the occasional moan. If Johnny had cared to listen closely, after each 'Ah!', there would be a tiny 'No' but Johnny didn't care. He wanted to spoil Evan and shake him up so he would stop being so deep in that river in Egypt. All because he could.

"Mmm, Evan. I like your cock, it fills me up so well. I bet you could give it to me really good, couldn't you? God, I can feel you so deep."

Evan had pushed his head back into his pillow, exposing his long neck and Johnny felt the urge to bend down and bite it but he held back. Inflicting that sort of pain could wait for a better time as he was positive that Evan was mere seconds away from coming, probably harder than he had ever come. But twisting Evan's nipples might turn out to be an interesting experiment.

The briefest of touches proved to be Evan's undoing. His hips snapped up so hard that Johnny had to clamp his thighs tight on Evan's middle so he wouldn't get thrown off.

There were no words Johnny could find in his vocabulary to describe the look on Evan's face, this intense mixture of ecstasy and turmoil, like the pleasure was coursing in confusion through his body. As Johnny helped Evan, riding him through the climax with a soft roll of his hips, he took his own cock in his hand to get himself off. Bringing about his own finish felt, for the lack of a better word, terribly anti-climatic.

+++

"It's not like he wasn't a willing participant, Boz. It was him who had his dick in me, it's kind of hard to force myself on him like that."

"God, Johnny. That's not what I'm talking about. I just think you shouldn't have done your screw 'em and leave 'em thing to someone who is obviously a blithering mess about themselves, sexuality included. You just can't do that to another person no matter how much fun you think it is. Seriously, we were raised by the same parents, did you lose all your scruples along the way?"

Johnny had long since perfected the ability to be unaffected by people blowing up at him and it usually slid off him like water off a goose's back, but what Boz was saying was making him feel like he had filled his stomach with concrete.

"No, I… okay, I'll talk to him and tell him that I'm a huge bastard and am sorry for stealing his virtue or something and offer to buy him dinner sometime."

"Fuck, no, Johnny. I don't trust you to be able to let him down or apologize properly. Go, just go before he wakes up. This is a mess I'm going to clean up after you and you are going to owe me big time."

The walk of shame was something Johnny was quite used to but he'd never considered it a walk of shame before. Hell, even after losing his virginity at sixteen and having to walk out of a college dorm, he had held his head high. Now, as he donned his sunglasses before stepping out into the early morning sunshine to make his way to the subway, he hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew.

+++

  
There's no denying that Johnny loved his reflection, so much that no one ever dared to impose on his mirror time during his rehearsals. So there were certainly a few shocked gasps as someone appeared in the studio door and called out for Johnny.

Furrowing his brow, Johnny looked up into the mirror as he could see the door from there. First he noticed the stunned look on the face of the other dancers present in the studio and then the tall fellow currently swaying on his feet in the doorway.

"Oh, who is the dish?" Johnny heard Jeff whispering as he locked eyes in the mirror with the guy seeking him.

Evan.

What the hell was he doing there? Johnny thought he would never see the guy except for a potentially very awkward occasion at his brother's future wedding. He hadn't expected him to show up a week after their misguided one night stand, and not at his dance studio. Gently he turned around and saw more of his mates eyeing Evan with interest, Tim probably being the one who was appreciating him the most openly. Evan appeared to be blissfully unaware of the interest about a dozen Broadway dancers were showing him.

"A date, Johnny?" Jeremy quibbled as Johnny brushed past him. Johnny took no notice of him, nor of what Ryan and Adam were obviously whispering the corner.

"What are you doing here?" It was actually a feat for Johnny to leave 'the hell' out. The shy smile on Evan's face faltered and Johnny realized that his tone was tad on the bitchy side. "I mean… I kind of took advantage of you and left you…"

"Uh," Evan began. Johnny had led him out into the corridor, away from any prying eyes and ears. "Boz told me that you weren't much for getting things to progress further than a one night stand but I wanted to see you again…"

Johnny inwardly groaned and immediately prayed to any deity that was willing to hear him that Evan hadn't managed to fall in love with him.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean, it's not like I was kind and caring to you."

Evan's face grew sheepish.

"Yeah, I was there as well but ... I'm not sure how to put this, but I liked it."

"Seriously," Johnny huffed and crossed his arms. "Just because another human being is able to coax an ejaculation out of you that doesn't mean it's going to be true love forever."

To Johnny's surprise, Evan started laughing.

"I perhaps need to come clean." Evan was smiling. "But I think you might want to go somewhere more private."

Johnny looked to his right and saw a few people duck back into the studio. Fucking busybodies.

"Uhm, okay. I live couple of blocks away." Johnny looked up at Evan, trying to infer what it was he had to confess. There was nothing Johnny could think of except an evil twin or strange transmittable tropical diseases.

+++

While Johnny's apartment was little bigger than a shoebox, Johnny loved it for the fact that he could afford it and didn't have to share another dingy apartment with a whole host of people. It was also conductive when he needed a place to talk privately with the guy he had recently deflowered.

"Like your place," Evan said before sitting himself down on Johnny's couch, eyeing the neatly stacked coffee table books on the side table.

"Thanks," Johnny said, taking a seat on a fold-out chair and feeling like a stranger in his own home. "What the hell is this all about? Why did you come to my studio?"

"Other than to ogle hot guys in spandex? By the way, your ass looks phenomenal in your workout get up…" Evan trailed off and a wicked smile played on his lips. It was difficult to equate this guy sitting there with the guy Johnny had thought he slept with.

"Please, tell me."

"Well, I kind of wasn't forthcoming with you - or with your brother for that matter."

"What are you talking about?"

Evan drew a deep breath like he was sure that Johnny wouldn't react well to what he had to say.

"I tend to be kind of withdrawn in new situations and people sometimes get a skewed view of me. Also there are things I don't divulge easily about myself, especially not to people I might have to rely on for a while, like new roommates. You see, I'm not the closet case I think you believe me to be."

"Wait, what?"

Johnny had had his share of sleeping with straight guys wanting to try cock and his tryst with Evan had not been like those.

"I'm gay and while I'm not all 'I'm here, I'm queer', I don't really hide my sexual orientation. I just don't really share this fact about myself right off the bat… in case people are raging homophobes like my new roommates could have been. And I prefer to get out of the situation quietly instead of it blowing up in my face."

"You are telling me that you weren't sleeping with a guy for the first time?" Johnny had danced in shows with a whole host of Tony winners but if what Evan was saying was true then he had just done the best acting that Johnny had ever witnessed.

"That's what I'm saying. Sorry about that but it was fun being seduced. I've never been seduced before, it's usually me who does that part."

Getting up, Johnny strode across to the kitchenette to see whether he had something strong to drink in his fridge. There was a flask of Stoli in the freezer and he ended up taking a big swig.

"It wasn't until I met you that I became sure that your brother and the other guys weren't remotely homophobic. I know this is stupid but I just don't like things to blow up in my face so I just didn't say anything and then you came and… it was easier to keep on being the timid, closed-off guy.

"I know I should apologize. It wasn't nice to play you like that though the sex was great, oh, was it ever great…"

After another sip of vodka, Johnny put his flask on the counter.

"It's not like me to have guilty conscience and I'm not saying I have one now, but I honestly thought I was pushing you to have sex with me." He didn't look into Evan's eyes.

"Johnny, this is fucked up, I know, and maybe in some perfect world we should both be apologizing but that would somehow mean that what we did was wrong and when I'm really hoping to repeat the experience, I can't call it that."

In a perfect world Johnny should feel violated himself but Evan's cockiness was mighty attractive at this moment. He looked at how Evan spread his long legs and stretched his long arms over the back of the couch and all Johnny wanted right now was to have these long arms around him as Evan fucked him.

"You need to be somewhere in the next hour or so?"

+++

At this time on a normal day, Johnny would be coming home from spending hours upon hours at the studio and he would be ready to throw himself into his bed.

This time around, Johnny was being thrown around in the bed. Evan had just turned him facedown and was pulling at his hips. There would have been a time Johnny would have lost his shit when Evan had confessed to have fooled him but at the moment that seemed all trivial, especially when it turned out that Evan was pretty skilled with his tongue. He could be a dirty con-man for all Johnny cared when he was busy making Johnny almost howl by licking him out.

Evan also seemed to have an uncanny sense for when Johnny started growing impatient with the proceedings.

"Ready for my cock?" Evan whispered into his ear as he leaned over him, his long arms covering Johnny's arms, those ridiculously long legs like a cage over Johnny's own legs.

"Fuck me, show me that you are no fucking virgin," Johnny growled.

"With pleasure." Evan punctuated his answer by lining himself up and pushing inside of Johnny without any hesitation.

Evan screwed like a champion, pushing Johnny's breath out so he had to inhale in sharp gasps. He was going to feel this for days.

They were both really close and Johnny knew exactly what he wanted. With few strokes of his own dick, he was coming so hard that it felt like all his nerve endings had been set ablaze. As his muscles contracted as the orgasm washed over him, he could feel how he squeezed Evan inside him.

"Oh, shit," Evan cried out as he came. Despite the post-coital haze that was falling over Johnny, he couldn't help the feeling of triumph burning deep in his belly, akin to the one he'd felt when he thought he was soliciting Evan, and it felt mighty pleasant.

-fin


End file.
